My love for two
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: How I lived in Echo Town...with my two crushes... THIS HAS LEMONS IN HERE AND A BIT OF BLOOD. (DONT LIKE? DON'T READ) [NOT FINISHED]
1. How it began

My name is Taylor, and I have Aqua Blue hair, along with my eyes, and I have my own farm in Echo Town. It's called Aqua Farm. You may think that it's a weird name, I know...but the doesn't stop me from my best farm life. But this changed...when I caught my eyes on two men I find somewhat...attractive. This is how it started.

It was Spring the 29th, and I was in my house, cooking my favorite sweet: Pudding! It's so yummy, and it makes my energy come straight back. Then, I went outside, seeing my crops and fruit trees, and also the two barns I had my animals in. Farm Animals...remind me of someone who caught my eye...I started blushing and walked out of my farm. It was the same village, with a few new buildings and residents. And if you didn't know, I built the buildings all by myself. But that's not important right now...I walked to the plaza near the entrance of the Forest Area, and saw a cart...and, a gate with a cow and two chickens. Then...I saw him...the man I felt for...

He had...plain golden hair and red eyes. Also, he wears that red long coat almost everyday...and I remembered his name now...Neil. My face started turning red, and jumped a bit. Then, I gulped and walked over to the counter. Neil looked at me and sighed, with his no empression face.

"This is Neil's Animals. What can I do for you?" He spoke in a calm tone. I suddenly turned red.

"H-Hi. I wanted to get some medicine for my cow Yunil, and...do you have any?" I stuttered a bit, but then asked calmly. Then he walked to the cart, and pulled out a blue potion with a cork in it. Neil placed it on the counter, and told me the price.

"That will be 840g please." Neil said to me. I got the money out of my pocket and placed it on the counter, with a red face. While Neil got his pay, he looked at me with a worried face. I noticed this and looked away, grabbing the bottle and running away.

"H-Hey!" He called to me, but I didn't hear him and called back.

"Thank you Neil!" Neil started frowning and sighed. I ran into the forest, losing about half of my energy, and walked to a tree. I sat down on the grass looking at the sky. I know...I shouldn't just run away like that, but I didn't want Neil to see my face. The thing is...I've had feelings for him...and I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Hana had rings for sale in her General Store, but they were expensive. I managed to get one, and I'm nearly broke...but it was worth it.

"I can't just tell him...he might not like me back...no I shouldn't think that way. Even if he's unkind and such, to me he...has a soft heart for someone..." I talked to myself. I know it's foolish, but it's my way of getting my thoughts out...even with someone I like...and tomorrow is the Spring Crop Festival, where people from other farms bring their best fruit or vegetable from Spring, and the judge tells who wins the prize...I'm never good at those anyway...and I always get laughed at...but this time, I'll win for sure! I stood up with pride and walked out of the forest.

I heard crickets and an owl hooing in a distance. That means it's nighttime. So I walked down the slope to the village and walked to my farm house. But I stopped midway when I saw someone in the street light's light. A man...with red hair and glasses. He has blue eyes...like mine. I suddenly started turning even redder, and I ran towards my farm. I knew who he was...he was that guy who worked in that salon I built for the town...Allen. Oh no...I have a crush on two people! I went into my house and turned off all the lights, got into bed, and slept the whole night. I need to think about this tomorrow...

The sun started rising, and the rooster crowed loudly. I yawned in my bed, stretching my arms. A new day...and it's a festival day. The Spring Crop Festival. I got out of bed, put on my outfit and went outside. Almost everyday, I got do my farm chores, but it's what I do best. I looked at my crops, and in the fields, I saw that my flowers grew. My favorite types of spring flowers, especially my Marguerites. I put on my gardening gloves and picked up my flowers, and placed one in a flowerpot. I'm certain this will help me win. I grabbed my flowerpot and walked out of my farm, smiling with pride.

Echo Town was still the same, with the same buildings and stores. I walked toward to the slope, leading up to the festival grounds. As I got there, I looked at the view. Emma, Rebecca, and Hana went walking around, minding their own business. But then...I saw Neil...I blushed, and also...Allen. I blushed even redder...I even remembered how I got my hair done at his place...

_"So tell me Taylor, are you taking care of your hair?" He asked me with a sweet tone. I blushed._

_"Y-Yes...although, my hair gets in my face sometimes..." I answered back, and I saw him get a blue rubber band from the table. He went behind me and grabbed my hair in a bunch. My eyes widen as I felt his hands touch my hair..._

_"Well...we'll have to fix that then hmm?" Allen wrapped my hair in a ponytail, and placed the band in to keep it that way. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Then he rubbed my ponytail softly...leaving me shivering._

_"T-Thanks Allen..." I smiled and sat up. He gave me a sweet smile. I started walking out of the salon, when Allen spoke to me._

_"Good luck at the festival." I stopped and nodded. Leaving the salon with a blushing face. _

That memory made me doze out, but I got to my senses and walked to Dunhill, the one who was hosting the festival. He saw me and waved, with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hello Taylor! Are you here for the Spring Crop Festival?" He asked, and I nodded, showing his the marguerite I put in a flower pot. He was certain surprised.

"Ahh...so your going for the flower category eh? Ok!" He grabbed my flower pot. Then he led me the festival. There, was balloons, stadiums for the companions, and seats for the audience. And I also know that everyone's gonna be here...even Neil and Allen...I blushed red, and walked to my stadium, next to a young lady. She had a magic blue flower. Next to her, I saw a man...wait I recognize him! He's the one who kept teasing me, when I enter! This time he better not say a word...

As the festival started, everyone from the village came. They all sat in their seats, and Dunhill pronouced the contestants. When he said my name, everyone cheered loudly, and I smiled. After a bit, Emma was the judge. She introduced herself, and started. Meanwhile, I looked at my flower...giving my luck that I'd win with it, but then...that stupid man came to me smirking proudly. He spoke to me with her horrible, laughing voice.

"Well, Well, Well...if it ain't Miss Loser! Hahaha! Face it...your never gonna win." I growled at him, and my best friend, Iroha saw my anger. She was worried. And then Emma came to announce the winner.

"And...the winner is-" The drumroll began...everyone was slient for the name of the winner...and then...I gasped with loss. Emma pointed at the man who teased me, and everyone cheered loudly. He got off the stage, and Emma gave him his prize. She then, told everyone who was in 2nd, 3rd, and 4th...apparently it was me who was in 4th place! I asked and pleaded Emma why I was in fourth, and she answered with a straight face.

"It's about the class and brand dear, I'm terribly sorry your didn't win...but don't worry there's a next time!" And she walked away to Rebecca and Hana. Everyone always says that..."there's always a next time"...which is not giving me any help at all...I started to walk out of the festival, until someone grabbed my flower out of the pot. I gasped and looked behind me. It was the man!

"Hey, you know what I think of this flower? THIS is what I think of it!" He started grabbing the petals of it and...plucking them off one by one. Rage and Sorrow came over me and I tried to grab it out of his hands.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum your flower is-" He was on the last petal...

"DUMB!" The petal was teared off and he dropped the dead flower onto the grass. I stared at it with wide eyes, and tears flowed down my cheeks. He scoffs and frowned at me.

"God...get over it alright. It's just a flower..." He walked away with his hands in his pockets. I fell to my knees and held the dead flower in my palms. Tears fell onto it, and I started crying quietly. Iroha came to my level and placed her hand on my shoulder. She tried to calm me.

"Taylor...you did your best...and that's what it all matters..ignore that horrible man." I stood up with my face down and walked to my bag. She was concerned about my behavior, but then walked back to Rebecca and Emma.

"Is she ok? She's been like this every time..."

"I don't know...I'm worried about her..."

While I heard them talking about me, I didn't listen...I unzipped my bag and took something out. It's my favorite tool...and it's something I'm willing to use. I grabbed it with my hand and zipped up my bag. Then I walked to the other contestants with my face low. The man didn't see me...the others didn't...but someone did...and that was Toni. He screamed with fear...

"LOOK OUT! SHE HAS A HAMMER!" Toni screamed and the man turned around, then I swung at his face. It made the women screamed with fright and the others turned to the scene. The man's face was horrible, thanks to my hammer, he had some teeth knocked out, and blood flowed down his face. He fell straight on the grass, and looked up at me with fear. I growled and more tears came.

"You always tease me...YOU ALWAYS DO THAT SHIT!" I sweared and swung down on his chest. It made a cracking sound and the man screamed in pain. Everyone gasped, and Hana fainted into Emma's arms. My hands shook as I knew what I did. I gripped my hammer harder and swung it up looking down at him...with tears. Then...I said a threat.

"Either you shut that fucking mouth of yours...or I'll do it for you. YOUR CHOICE!" I yelled at him with rage and he cowered in fear. I gave a glare at the other two contestants and they ran away. Then the man begged for mercy...

"Please...Please forgive me..." Heh...such a wuss...I slammed my boot on his chest harshly, and glared at him. I gave a evil smirk to him, and his eyes went wide.

"I believe that's what I SAID when I messed up your plant BY ACCIDENT! But that doesn't matter anymore...what matters-" I stopped and lifted my boot. "YOU NOW KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU FUCKING WUSS!" I slammed it on his face, and then swung my hammer down multiple times screaming angrily. The man cried in pain, but I didn't care...

"YOU-MOTHER-FUCKING-TEASING-WUSS!" I saw blood on my hammer, and then Rebecca grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me. Dunhill came too, and grabbed my hammer and put in my bag as quickly as he could. While I was fighting my restrains, I started swearing.

"Let go! LET ME THE FUCK GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Iroha came and grabbed my other shoulder, trying to stop me as well. Everyone couldn't believe of what their seeing. Even...Neil and Allen. They ran to me and took place of holding me back.

"Taylor stop! This won't do you any better!" Neil yelled at me, and I looked at him with wide eyes and rage. He gasped a bit with fear. I took heavy breaths as I saw the man being helped by the two contestants. Allen saw my face and frowned. Then he tried to stop me.

"Please Taylor...It will make things worse for you...please." I heard his plead and then my rage faded. I fell on my knees and started crying. Neil saw this and kneeled down, and...hugged me. Allen did the same. I felt both of their warmth, and then I silently cried for a bit. Then I stood up, turned my back and walked away...but I yelled something out without looking at anyone.

"Hey!" The man looked my way, and shivered.

"Your lucky I'm not killing you...but if you do it again...it's not going to be pretty. And you know it." I walked out of the Festival Grounds with my bag. I should just go home and go to sleep...I heard the crickets and owls again...and I was in the dark. Then I walked toward to my farm and entered my farm house, slamming the door behind me. I threw my bag on the floor, put on my pj's, and went to sleep in my bed.

As I slept, I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to go to sleep...but I couldn't. It's because of what happened at the festival and...Neil and Allen...they both hugged me...maybe that's what's keeping me from sleeping. I sighed and turned the lights on. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some pudding i've made. It smelt very sweet and yummy, and I ate it...with hearts floating around me. That shows whenever your in love, or ate something delicious. Everyone has this. Speaking of love, I went to my drawer and opened it. This is where I kept the ring...but I realized, it's gone!

My eyes widen and I began running around my house, trying to look for it. Tears started to swell in my eyes, but then I saw a note inside. I grabbed and read it, then my face turned bright red.

_"I have your ring...meet me at the restaurant tomorrow. There we'll talk about it. Allen"_

Allen...has my ring?!

TBC...


	2. My feelings for both?

Allen...has my ring?! I started getting worried...I put the note away and got in my bed. Thoughts started going about in my heart. Does...Allen love me back? Or...he just took it? I don't know...shaking off my confusion, I turned around and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep...I hope Allen has a good reason for...taking my ring..

_*Dreaming* _

I woke up in an empty world. I couldn't see anything...

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, but no answer. My eyes widen and I started shivering with fear. I walked around, but still...no answer...all I hear is my footsteps echoing. Then...I heard footsteps behind me...I panicked and walked a little faster, trying to get away...but the footsteps kept coming. My eyes widen and I stopped...I could walk anymore...I held my hand out, and touched the invisible wall. I gasped and turned around, leaning my back against the wall. I shut my eyes tight and looked down. Then the footsteps stopped infront of me...I froze in place, not moving a bit...then I heard a whisper.

"Calm down, It's only me...Princess..." I gasped, recognizing the voice. My eyes widen and my face blushed red. I felt a hand on my cheek, lifting my face up to look at the unknown person. He had red hair and blue eyes, and also those glasses...Allen! I felt my eyes tearing up as I looked at him...Allen held my face gently with his warm hands, I actually stood frozen, but leaned into the warmth. He walked a little closer to me, closing me in on the wall. I gasped quietly and shut my eyes tightly. I heard him chuckle, and that made me blush even more red.

"You look so cute when you blush..." I looked up at him, and he leaned in. I held my breath, and clenched my fists. His breath was on my lips...and then...he kissed me, leaving me in shock. My hands shook violently, and I moved back onto the wall, taking Allen with me. His lips were warm...and I held his arm softly. The kiss broke, and I panted for a breath or two...he was panting too..so I thought he needed a breath. I softly slid down the wall, and sat down as Allen crawled to me. He took off his glasses and placed them down, and held my face again gently. W-What's he doing?

**LEMON TIME! (Enjoy if you like it.)**

Allen kissed me again but more deeply, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I gasped in the kiss, and gripped his shirt tightly. His hand on my cheek moved down to my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. My eyes widen as I knew what he's going to do...then he slid his hand through, touching my chest slowly. I broke the kiss by turning my head, and gasped softly. But Allen held my face again and kissed me, while he pulled my pj shirt apart, showing my breasts. I blushed redder and my hands shook.

"Mmph!~ A-Allen!" He smirked as I called out his name. His hand moved down, grabbing my left breast and caressing it softly. I closed my eyes and panted. I knew...this was wrong, but I can't help it...I love Allen...my thoughts were cut off when I felt something hot and wet on my nipple. He was sucking it, like he would a lollipop. My eyes widened, and I gripped his shirt even tighter. Then...he placed his other hand on my other breast and gave it the same treatment, making me gasp.

"A-Allen! Wait!" I tried to stop him, but he didn't stop. Instead, I felt a finger rub on my covered entrance...it caressed my clit slowly. My eyes widen even more, and I bit my bottom lip, sealing my moans. He dragged my legs down a bit, making me lay on the floor. I blushed, and I saw his hand touch the rim of my pj pants. No...I have to stop him...I grabbed his wrist gently, and he looked up at me, asking for a answer with his eyes.

"I...I've never done this before...It's my first time..." This made Allen's eyes widen. But he smirked, and held the back of my head, gently pulling it to his chest. "Then...I'll be your first." He whispered in my ear, and laid me down on the floor. His hand slowly pulled down my pj pants...I closed my eyes. Allen...

**LEMON END (Sorry bout that ^_^')**

I gasped in bed, breathing heavily. That dream...I look under the covers and saw that there's a big stain under me...I've just...dreamed about Allen, and I started...touching myself...I'm so ashamed...I also saw my hand...that was covered with my cum. Now I'm even more ashamed! Screw this, I'm going to sleep! And I did...I turned on my side, and closed my eyes.

The sun rised, shining through my window, and the rooster crows. I sat up and stretched in bed, and got up. Today's the last day of Spring, and tomorrow is the starting day of Summer. It's that day when you gives presents to girls, you know, to show how much you appreciate them? However, I was mostly the one giving gifts. I undressed out of my pjs, and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet from the tub, and hot water filled it.

"A bath..is what I need to start my morning." I said to myself, and I got in the water. Sighing with relief, I leaned back on the rim. The steam from the water rised up, steaming up the whole room. I closed my eyes and let the water relax me. After a few minutes, I got out the bathtub, draining the water from it. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped myself around it. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving drops of water on the floor. My overalls were on the bed, as so as my shoes. As I walked to my bed, I saw a box, wrapped in blue and white wrapping, with a silver ribbon. I assumed it's a present, but from who? I saw a tag on the present and my face turned red as I saw the name...Neil.

"W-W-Wha?!~Neil send this to me?! I-I wonder what's inside..." With curiosity, I pulled the ribbon, and lifted the lid of the box. My eyes widen as I saw what was inside...a bouquet of white and blue roses...and my favorite flower is Roses...I gasped, and picked up the delicate bouquet, and placed it inside my vase. Anyway, I need to see Allen and get my ring back. I got on my overalls and puts on my shoes, walking outside. The birds chirped sweetly, and I saw that butterflies flew around me. I giggled and one landed on my finger.

"Hehe!~ Aren't you pretty?" I said to it, and others flew around me. Smiling, I walked out of my farm, towards the restaurant. It's something I built for the town. Also I knew Felicity and Clement were there already, and...Allen. With a blushing face, I walked up the slope, and entered the restaurant. Felicity was there in her uniform, and she saw me.

"Taylor! What a lovely day to see you!" She said with a smile, leading me inside and closing the door behind me.

"Is-Is Allen here?" I asked shyly. Felicity saw my face, and she smiled, pointing towards the table with flowers in a vase. There was Allen...with his blue glasses, and his normal face. My heart started pounding in a flash, making me nervous. With a gulp, I walked towards the table. He saw me, and smiled.

"Hey Taylor." His smile was so charming...I waved and sat down on a chair next to him. I blushed red as he looked at me. Oh right! The ring!

"Uh...Y-You wanted me to come here to talk right?" He nodded, and he leaned on his hand.

"You know...I always though something was wrong with you...you sometimes avoid me, and someone else too." He looked directly at my face, and my eyes widen a bit. "And I'm assuming-" He took something out of his pocket. "This is why." He heard out my ring. I suddenly became speechless, and I scratched my hair nervously.

"W-What about it? I...uh..heh heh. I just want it back and...I...wondered if you had a reason for taking it." I said to him with a nervous, but serious tone. Allen didn't say anything, and grabbed my hand. He then slid the ring on my finger, and I gasped. I looked up at him with shock, and he smiled...sweetly.

"Me too...I had feelings for you too. I want to go out with you." He said seriously, and my face blushed red. My hand shivered, and I felt his hand grab mine. The warmth of his hand...made my heart race. I gulped down my words...and I nodded. Allen smiled and held my face gently, kissing my lips lightly. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. Felicity's eyes were sparkling, and Clement smiled. As we broke the kiss, we stood up and left the restaurant...holding hands.

"Come back soon!~" Felicity said happily. She waved back at us with a sweet smile. Clement smiled as well.

When we were outside, we both walked into the forest. Many small creatures appeared around us as we walked, and butterflies flew over us. Allen...felt the same way about me, and I do too...as the walk continued, we headed towards the mountain and the river. It was amazing, cause he held my hand the whole day. We stopped by the waterfall, and sat down on the grass. I blushed as I felt my heart race. Allen removed his glasses and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and I froze in place, thinking about what just happened.

"I love you...Taylor.." He whispered in my ear, and I looked down with my eyes. I replied with a soft tone of my own.

"Me too...I love you too Allen..." His hand was on my shoulder, and he pulled me towards him softly. I sighed into his arms, and I smiled. The sun started to set, creating a beautiful background scene for us.

"What a beautiful sunset..." I said quietly.

"It is..." Allen said back to me, with a sweet smile.

And then...our heads turned towards each other, and we both leaned in...our lips met once again. My hand unconsciously reached for Allen's hair, and it tangled into the red locks lovingly. Allen rubbed my face gently, and embraced me.

After our kiss, we both walked toward my farmhouse. Allen kissed my forehead and walked out, making me blush. I walked into my farmhouse with a smile, and sat on my bed. I began to think about Neil...and I looked at the roses in my vase. You know...I should thank Neil for those flowers...but I should wait until Winter so I can give something to thank him. I took out my nightgown, and undressed out of my overalls. My nightgown sparkled in the moon's light, and I put it on. All I had to do is turn off the lights...and I did. I turned off my lamp, and got in the covers, falling asleep.

_*Dreaming* _

I awoke in the same empty place I was before. Everything was black, nothing to see in front of or back. I looked at myself, and saw that I was in my nightgown. I started to walk quietly, trying to find or...look for something different. Nothing...but my footsteps echo in the air. Then...I heard footsteps behind me again, and I gasped quietly. My walking started turning into running. I didn't see anyone behind me, but as I ran, I bumped my head onto something. Another invisible wall...Great. My eyes widen as I knew it was a dead end...I slid down the wall and closed my eyes tight, hoping the footsteps would leave...but they didn't. They echoes louder, and louder, coming towards me...and they stop, right in front of me.

"Taylor...it's me." My eyes opened a bit, and I looked up slowly. I saw blond hair, and red eyes. And a person wearing that same red jacket everytime I see him...and that voice...I knew who it was right away...Neil.

"N-Neil?" I said with a scared, but shy voice. He smiled at me and kneeled down to me. His hand was heading towards my cheek, and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the warm skin on my cheek, and my closed eyes softened. I leaned into the warmth and sighed. It's just...like Allen's hand...although, it was Neil this time. I felt him come close to me, and I held my breath. My heart started pounding as I felt him breathing on my face softly.

"N-Neil...w-what are you-" I was cut off when Neil kissed my lips. My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed red. His lips on mine were as warm as Allen's...and I closed my eyes. His hand on my cheek slid down to my chest. I gasped in the kiss, breaking it. I panted and saw Neil's concerned face. His eyes narrowed a bit and I shivered.

"What is it? Why did you do that?" He asked with his serious eyes, and I was low on words.

"It's just that...I...I'm going out with Allen...and-Mmph?!~" I was cut off again by Neil's warm lips, and my hands grip his arms. He held my face lovingly, and his tongue slid in my mouth. My...he's a good kisser. He held my hand gently, and his other hand ran slowly down my chest. My eyes widened and I tried to shake off his grip. Neil noticed this and stuck his hand into my gown, groping my breasts. I shivered and moaned a bit. His hand then slid further down, to my crotch. Wait...is he?! N-No!

"Mmm! Mmph!" I tried to break the kiss, but Neil kept me in, not letting me go. No...I can't! NO!

**_*Dreaming Over*_**

I sat up in bed with sweat over my forehead. My hand grasped my chest, and I looked at myself, seeing if there's something unusual. Oh...it was just a dream. Sighing with relief, I laid back down in my bed. Closing my eyes, and drifting back to sleep.

The sun rose up, its beams are shining through the glass of my window. I sat up and stretched my arms...then I heard a bark. I look at my door, and my dog Fluffu came through. I smiled and got out of bed, petting her soft white head. She licked my hand and barked happily. With a smile I got up, walking towards my closet. I opened the doors widely, seeing my clothes Yuri made for me. My eyes looked at my mini vest and skirt, and I grabbed it.

"Hmm...this will do for today." I said to myself, as I pulled the straps of my nightgown down. It slid down my smooth skin with ease, and it landed on the floor.

"Alright...*sigh* Time for a new season day." I said as I pulled up my skirt. I zipped it up and put on the striped short-sleeved shirt that came with the vest. After I got my clothes, I grabbed my small brown boots from my closet and put them on, along with my socks. After getting dressed, I walked to the door, opening it. Fluffu ran right behind me, passing through the open door.

*Bark!~* I heard her bark and I smiled. Outside was wonderful. The trees were growing, birds are chirping, and my farm animals are outside already grazing. Good thing it's a sunny day today...although it's Summer. I walked to the exit of my farm and saw the village of Echo Village. Everything was the same as always. I see Hana and Emma chatting near the General Store, and I see Michelle, practicing her magic tricks. Many villagers came to Echo Town because of me. I built buildings that they moved into, so it can restore the town...and Dunhill's counting on me. He kept giving me restoration plans to help restore the town, and I'll tell you, it worked out fine! Although...there were some festivals I had to win there...but I can do it!

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful princess..." I heard a sweet, loving voice...and I look at the person in front of me. It was Allen...the one I was dating. He had his usual smile, and glasses...and that pretty red hair...I smiled and waved hello to him. He came close to me and held my face gently. "H-Hi Allen.." I said to him with a soft tone. He smiled at me sweetly, and pecked my lips. I blushed when he did that, but at the same time, I loved it...

"So, how's my princess doing today?" He said with a smile.

"I'm good thank you...how about you?" I smiled at him, and made a shy look. He gasped softly, and smirked.

"You know...your so cute when you make that face." Allen said to me sweetly, and held my hand. "Come on, I want to spend my day with you Taylor..." His hand was even more warm than the sun itself. I nodded and followed him with his hand in mine...but little did I know, I felt someone watching me...

TBC...


End file.
